Kura First Love
by krn5rul3
Summary: [Chappie 1 uploaded] Sakura is a plain Jane at her school. Syaoran is a hot guy that falls for Sakura. This is only on Sakura’s POV. What if her look changes?


Kura First Love

Krn5rul3

Rated T

A/N: new story! Hope you enjoy. xD please don't flame me.

Summary: I based this story on Kare First Love. If you don't know what its about read this story. I have changed some of the parts. Sakura is a plain Jane at her school. Syaoran is a hot guy that falls for Sakura. This is only on Sakura's POV. What if her look changes?

Chappie 1: The Guy on the Bus

Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I go to an all girls school in Tomoeda. I'm just an ordinary girl, a plain Jane. But I don't care. I only have one friend and her name's Yuko. I always do my homework and wear my hair in braided pigtails and glasses. I always have my favorite book with me too. This book is my treasure. It's a photography book by Xiao Li. No one notices me but one day…

I was on the bus looking through my book. I heard some guys talking.

"come on Syaoran make me look good. Take a picture of me for the girls" said one of the guys.

"no way, Hiro. I'm going to take a shot of her" said the guy named Syaoran.

"who? Let me see."

I swish my head to look at them.

"woah, busted."

"four-eyes? She's plain."

'well, sorry if I need lasses' I thought.

"hey, so are you a Xiao fan? He's one of my favorite photographers. I have that book too"

The bus suddenly came to a halt and I was about to fall when he caught me.

"wow, you're tiny."

I just pushed him off and was about to leave but then…

"hey, wait, you forgot your book."

I felt my skirt going up and I turned around.

"oops."

I saw he had a camera with him so thinking he took a picture of me. I slapped him hard.

_SMACK_

"PERVERT" I yelled and ran out.

"ow, you forgot…your book." _Sigh_

**Tomoeda's** **all-girls' school**

_Sigh _"what a day."

"hey Sakura. I heard that there was a problem on the bus with the guys who attend the all-boys' school" said Yuko.

"uhh…yeah."

"I heard they were hot, but hey, I need to copy your homework."

"again?"

"yeah."

'what a friend…NOT!' I thought. 'I want to give her a piece of my mind.'

"hey, why don't we hang out with them. Sakura, you could come too" offered Yuko.

"me? I don't fit in with the crowd."

"that's why I'm taking you."

"Tomoyo, you want to come?"

"no, I got a man" she said as she slammed down her book and left the room.

'she was reading Shakespeare.'

"what a hot head, she thinks she's all that" complained Yuko.

'why did you even bother to ask her then?' I thought.

**Bathroom**

I went in one of the stalls.

"I cant stand her, stupid Yuko."

I came out of the stalls and saw Tomoyo coming in.

O.o!

'I hope she didn't hear me' I thought.

I went to wash my hands.

"you know, you should tell that to her face" as she left.

'SHE HEARD ME!'

**After school**

"oh my god, it's the guys from the all-boys' school."

"yo four-eyes"

"Sakura, you know them? Are those the guys from the bus?" asked Yuko.

"yeah, unfortunately" I replied.

"hi, I'm Yuko, Sakura's friend."

"you're four-eyes friend? But you're kind of hot. I'm Hiro and those two are my friends."

"hey I'm Eriol."

"and I'm Syaoran, but call me Li."

"oh, how do you go on?" flirted Yuko.

I gave a disgusted look which went unnoticed except from Syaoran.

'don't look just ignore. Act as if you didn't notice them.' I thought as I turned my head and walked away.

"hey don't ignore us. I came here to give you your book back."

"oh, thanks" I whispered.

"did I hear a thank you?"

'grr…you jerk.'

"give that back to me" I retorted.

I reached for it but I tripped and he caught me again!

'oh great, two times in one day.'

Yuko said, "well, do you guys want to hang out tomorrow? I would invite all of my cute friends."

"cute girls! Cute girls!" said Hiro excitedly.

"sure, why not?" said Syaoran.

"well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"yeah, see you" said Sakura.

I walked away from them as quickly as I can.

"hey, Yuko, what's her name?" asked Syaoran.

"oh, she's Sakura. Why?"

"nothing, just wondering" as he looked where she ran off.

Yuko was getting mad and jealous.

**At home**

"jeez that jerk, I'm bombed."

_Snore_

**TBC**

A/N: what do you guys think? Reviews please!


End file.
